


Dear Mom and Dad

by broken_sunshine



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Hannah’s letter to her parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Reasons Why or the characters.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry, but you'll be okay. I bet everything will get better now. I won't be around to ruin everything. I'm not sorry for killing myself. I'm sorry for not doing it sooner. I know you might be sad, but you’ll get over my death just like everyone else. I'm sorry if I left you both with many unanswered questions. I loved you both. It's time for me to go now.

Love,   
Hannah


End file.
